vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Where Nothing Stays Buried/Transcript
ST. JAMES INFIRMARY is covered in Davina's blood, cradling her lifeless body, on the St. James Infirmary floor. He is visually distraught with tears running down his face. As Marcel comes in he lays her down and steps away from her. : MARCEL: What are you doing here? sees Davina's lifeless form and begins to cry as he caresses her face. : KOL: The Ancestors had a hold of me. I-I was out of my head. I never would've hurt her. I tried to make it stop. I made her dagger me. Nothing worked! spreads across Marcel's face as he rises and comes to face with Kol. He attacks Kol using his vampire speed, throwing him across the room.. : KOL: I loved her. I swear I did. : MARCEL: Get up. Get up. This is New Orleans. Witch spirits can be brought back from the dead, so that is exactly what we are going to do. We are going to bring her back! MIKAELSON COMPOUND corpse still rests on the bed where she died, though Klaus has her body covered. Klaus is contemplating while looking outside a window. : KLAUS: Did you bring it? : HAYLEY: (walking closer, holding a book) Jack wrote down everything your father told him about the ancient werewolves. I've read it. I don't think there's anything in there that's gonna help us kill Lucien, though. : KLAUS: I'll see for myself. You can go. : HAYLEY: Klaus, I think that we should do something about the body, about Cami. I know that she wanted an Irish wake. I can I can make the arrangements. : KLAUS: It doesn't matter what she wanted! She's gone. There's no time to sing dirges. We're at war. : HAYLEY: Yeah... Okay. the courtyard, Vincent and Freya are standing next to Aurora's body, wrapped in a sheet. : Vincent: Good news, Freya, I think I found a spell that'll draw together all the serum that Aurora took. Now, it's gonna take a little while, but if I can concentrate it in her heart, we can extract it with this destroy it, and make sure we ain't got no more of these unkillable monsters on our hands. : FREYA: Good! In the meantime, I think I may have finally found a way to kill Lucien. Now, my mother once tried to end my siblings by reversing the Original Vampire spell, and according to her grimoire, only the witch who cast the spell could undo it. You created that serum; therefore, according to my mother, you can turn Lucien back and then Klaus can rip his head off. : VINCENT: Freya, it wasn't my power that cast that spell. The Ancestors used me as a conduit for some ugly magic that only the spirits have access to. I'm sorry, but nobody alive can tap into that. phone rings. : VINCENT: Marcel has been blowing up my phone. All right, I'll be back. leaves, Elijah enters : ELIJAH: Something the matter? : FREYA: I need a strand of your hair. plucks a hair from his head to give to Freya ''I'm working on an early warning system. Lucien has all the witch Ancestors in New Orleans on his side. I need to know if they tried to magically interfere with any one of you. : ELIJAH: Freya, when we said no rest for the wicked, I certainly didn't expect you to... : FREYA: I'm up against centuries of dead witches who are apparently now strong enough to reach beyond the grave and shake the entire city on its foundation. I'll rest once I've sent them all running back to hell. ST. JAMES INFIRMARY : ''Marcel and Vincent are standing next to Davina's body, discussing what they planned to do. : VINCENT: Okay, we got to get her consecrated right now. If we don't we can't even attempt to get her back. : KOL: We can't consecrate her! : MARCEL: What the hell are you talking about? : KOL: The Ancestors despise Davina. If we consecrate her, she'll wake up in their domain, and they will destroy her. : MARCEL: If we don't, we never see her again. : VINCENT: to face them ''Hey, that's enough. All right? We all want to help her, so we need to make sure that she's consecrated, but she's got to be safe so we're gonna pull her into a place where she's protected, then we can resurrect her. ''to Davina's body And that's gonna require a lot of energy, and my power's not what it used to be before I got shunned. : MARCEL: All right, we need Freya. : KOL: You think my family's going to help? Nik hates Davina. Freya will not defy him. : MARCEL: This wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for your family. Vincent Prepare her body. Kol ''Come with me. : LUCIEN'S PENTHOUSE ''is looking at watches held by compelled man that has a bite mark on his neck and bleeding onto his suit. Van is standing by the door, waiting impatiently. : LUCIEN: What do you think, Van? Surely, you can see that vampirism has its perks. No lines at the DMV, no hangovers, got the abs of the laborer I once was, and the cuticles of a real housewife, and I can quite literally hear your eyes roll from across the room. Am I boring you? : VAN: No just wondering why you had your friends bring me here if you were just gonna pick out man jewelry. : LUCIEN: I requested your company for a progress update, 'cause I am still waiting for you to get me access to the Mikaelson home. : VAN: It's not magic keeping you out. They signed over the deed to the place; they put it in the sister's name. You can't get in unless she invites you. : LUCIEN: Hmm, perhaps I'll lure him out another way. : VAN: If killing his girlfriend didn't get him out of the house, I don't know what will. : LUCIEN: I do. Van on the head patronizingly with an evil grin ''I'm going to kill his other sister. MIKAELSON COMPOUND : ''and Marcel have arrived to the compound to tell Elijah about what has happened and what they need to do. : ELIJAH: This is a war. Please, understand, I despise the situation. : KOL: No, that's the wrong answer! : steps toward Elijah threateningly as if to start a fight, but Marcel puts a hand on his chest to stop him. : MARCEL: No, no, no, I know this is a war but I've lost a lot of friends, too. Today I need your help. walks toward them : KLAUS: Then you shall have it. Come on, Kol. Let's get you cleaned up. : : Klaus leads Kol away to get cleaned up, Marcel turns back to Elijah. : MARCEL: Thank you. ST. JAMES INFIRMARY : is standing over Davina's body, preparing to consecrate her, while he talked to her body. : : VINCENT: My daddy used to tell us that the Ancestors linger on to give us a safe place to land after a hard life comes to an end but if they're responsible for taking you and Cami I don't know. Maybe death does something to us. Twists us all up into something ugly. That ain't gonna happen to you. We're bringing you home. : MIKAELSON COMPOUND : Elijah, Freya and Kol are talking about the day's events and what needs to be done where Davina is concerned. : FREYA: I'll draw Davina's spirit to a circle. As long as she's there, the Ancestors won't be able to torment her. With luck that will buy you some time to find a way to resurrect her, but I'll need to channel an Original if I'm going to sustain the spell. : KOL: Well, take me. Put me down for all I care, if it keeps her safe. : FREYA: No, you've been marred by the Ancestors' magic, so, Klaus, Elijah, rock, paper, scissors. of the candles on the table suddenly flare up. : ELIJAH: That can't be good. :FREYA: My early warning system. I think a New Orleans witch is trying to meddle with one of you. : KLAUS: Lucien has the new Regent at his beck and call. It's me he's coming after. portrait catches fire. : FREYA: No. He's going after Rebekah. the break, the siblings are still talking. : KLAUS: Lucien thought that killing Cami would have me charging into his lair on a suicide mission. When it didn't, he set his sights on Rebekah. He's kicking hornets' nests, until we have no choice but to confront him. : ELIJAH: Presumably, he still believes she's at the bottom of the ocean. : FREYA: I cloaked all of you, but with the Ancestors working for Lucien, it may take awhile, but if he wants to find Rebekah, he will. : KLAUS: I'll go get her. : FREYA: It's not safe out there. : KLAUS: (impatiently) What then?! Are we to sit here and play cards until Lucien slides Rebekah's bitten corpse down the hall? : ELIJAH: Let me go. : goes to leave the room, but Klaus grabs him by the arm to stop him, turns his brother to face him. : KLAUS: I moved her. What, don't look so surprised. I never did like you two sharing secrets. : ELIJAH: Tell me where she is, unless you expect me to stay here and leave our sister entirely defenseless. : KLAUS: I expect you to prevent Kol from suffering the same loss that I did. Lucien deserves our collective ire. Today, your grievances are tabled. OUTSIDE MIKAELSON COMPOUND : is on his way to his car, about to get in, when Hayley appears and stops him from getting into the car. : : KLAUS: Seriously? : HAYLEY: Look, Klaus, we both know how this is going to go down. You're going to tell me that I can't come, and then I'm going to tell you that I love Rebekah, too. Then you're going to say, I'm going to slow you down, and I'm going to remind you that you're the one who cursed me to be a werewolf for six months, and therefore, I know every inch of the bayou. Now, unless you want to be delayed by an angry werewolf grandma with a shotgun, you should just admit that you need me. : KLAUS: I'll drive. : smirks, and the two get into the car to head to the bayou. MIKAELSON COMPOUND takes out a Hand of Glory, setting it on the table in front of him for Freya to use in her spell. : KOL: Freya. I need this to work. : FREYA: Don't worry, brother. Eleventh hour spells happen to be my specialty. Tell Vincent to begin the consecration. ST. JAMES INFIRMARY is seen burning sage, consecrating Davina's lifeless body by anointing her forehead with an unknown liquid. : VINCENT: Okay, kid. See you soon. CEMETERY IN THE ANCESTRAL PLANE wakes up, discovering she is back in the Ancestral plane after Kol had killed her. : DAVINA: No. Kol. walks around looking for other ancestors until Kara's voice echoes throughout the cemetery. : KARA: We've been waiting for you, Davina. uses her magic to telekinetically shove and hold Davina against a tomb. MIKAELSON COMPOUND channeling Elijah begans the spell to light the hand of glory and call forth Davina's spirit. : FREYA: Se que atrae us van el brun'en. Se que atrae us van el brun'en. CEMETERY IN THE ANCESTRAL PLANE whispers can be heard as more spirits surround Kara and Davina : KARA: We have such plans for you. MIKAELSON COMPOUND : FREYA: Se que atrae us van el brun'en. Se que atrae us van el brun'en. CEMETERY IN THE ANCESTRAL PLANE spirits gather and take hold of Davina as she cries out in fear. : KARA: There will be nothing left of you. chants the Soul-Shattering Spell MIKAELSON COMPOUND : FREYA: Se que atrae us van el brun'en. CEMETERY IN THE ANCESTRAL PLANE spell intensifies as Davina continues to cry out. MIKAELSON COMPOUND : FREYA: Se que atrae us van el brun'en. Hand of Glory lights and Davina's soul is summoned within the ring of black sand/salt : DAVINA: Whatever it is you did, thank you. : : nods. Kol and Davina hold up their hands as if to touch, but they can't, seeing as she is a ghost and only there because the protective circle allows her to be. IN THE BAYOU : and Hayley are walking through the woods of the bayou to look for Rebekah's body. : : HAYLEY: Klaus, I know that you're angry. : KLAUS: I don't need advice on healthy mourning from the girl who kept her husband's rotting heart in a box, thank you. : HAYLEY: Look, I get it. You think that if you revert to being the cruel bastard that you were before you met Cami, you can pretend like she was never there. Like she never changed you. : KLAUS: You want to commiserate with me, Hayley, but our experiences of grief are not the same. Your husband is dead. It hurts, but we both know the person you share a true connection with is still breathing. So you and I are not the same. : : continues to walk, but Hayley hesitates, hurt by what he has said, reluctantly following him. MIKAELSON COMPOUND : is in the protective circle, while she talks to Kol. : : KOL: What happened? What did you see? : DAVINA: Van's mother. Kara Nguyen. The witch I had assassinated. She was there. She tried to magically mark me. As she did it, I felt freezing cold and then this impossible sadness. : KOL: Did she have a dark green stone? nods yes : KOL: La Gemme Vital. The Lifeblood Stone. They tried to use it on me, but my vampire soul was too stained for their magic to work. Davina, if she had succeeded at marking you, your very soul would have shredded into pieces. A fate worse than death. There'd be no rescuing you. All right, that stone is your Ancestors' greatest punishment. : DAVINA: Well, it's a good thing she didn't then. I'm right here, and you're going to bring me back. Today right? : KOL: I swear it. It's Vincent. He's ready. We'll have the magic to resurrect you soon. : : and Elijah make there way to the Compounds balcony. : FREYA: I think there's a way to kill Lucien. : ELIJAH: What is it? : FREYA: As long as Davina's caught between our worlds, I can use her as a conduit to channel power from the Ancestors. The same power that was used to create Lucien. Once I have it, I can make Lucien killable again. : ELIJAH: So what's the problem? : FREYA: Everything comes with a price. In order to take power from the Ancestors, you have to steal it. Which means, to make Lucien killable, I'll have to draw through Davina, while she's in the Ancestral Well.And to do that, I will have to break the circle that protects her. : ELIJAH: We can't do that. Freya, that will destroy her. : FREYA: I know what's at stake, Elijah. I know. What the hell do we do? IN THE BAYOU : and Hayley are on the phone with Elijah. : : KLAUS: And Freya is certain this power will be enough to kill Lucien? : ELIJAH: Yes. But we'd be placing Davina in terrible danger. The only thing protecting her from the Ancestors is Freya's circle. Now, if it is broken... : HAYLEY: They'll rip her apart, Elijah. She's just a kid. : ELIJAH: What choice do we have? : KLAUS: No. Find another way. If we destroy Davina, we lose both Kol and Marcel. I won't have us all turning on each other. Keep looking, brother. : : hangs up and walks away, leaving a surprised Hayley behind to consider what he had said. LUCIEN'S PENTHOUSE is performing a locator spell to find Rebekah's Body. : LUCIEN: Have you found Rebekah's body yet? : VAN: No. She's not buried in any ocean. My magic tells me she's close by. Buried somewhere in the bayou. : : smirks IN THE BAYOU : is in the middle of putting Rebekah's coffin into the back of his car, while Hayley stands behind him and watches. : HAYLEY: You did a nice thing today, Klaus, for Davina, who you hate. : KLAUS: It was a purely strategic decision, - I assure you. : HAYLEY: Maybe. Or maybe you knew that Cami cared about her, and would have wanted you to fight for her. : KLAUS: You know, I thought I told Camille everything. Every moment that mattered from my past, and yet, in the mere hours since she died, I've thought of a thousand things I forgot to say. : HAYLEY: Yeah. I know the feeling. : KLAUS: Do you? Because the prophecy is still upon us. And my brother's immortality suddenly seems quite fragile. Talk to him, Hayley. Stop wasting your time. CEMETERY : is walking through the cemetery, looking at the watch on his wrist that he most likely got from Lucien. Vincent approaches him. : : VINCENT: It's a nice piece you got. What are you, a murderer for hire now? I know. I know. I know. I know. I know. I know. I know. I know. I know. I'm not supposed to be in the cemetery. It's hard for me to stay away after what the Ancestors did to Davina. Why are they targeting her, Van? : VAN: She betrayed our community. : VINCENT: No. This community betrayed itself. I mean, look at you. You're a Regent of New Orleans, and you're doing spells for Lucien Castle? A vampire who's dead set on destroying this city. I bet your mama's real proud. : VAN: The Ancestors have a vision for a Mikaelson-free New Orleans. Lucien is a means to their ends, and they won't let anyone stand in their way.They killed Davina for working with vampires. I bet you're next in line. : VINCENT: Van, you have no clue what sort of trouble you're in, man. Tell me this, did the Ancestors lay out their plan for you, or are you in the dark, like everybody else? : VAN: What do you know? You've been shunned, Vincent. Your magic doesn't compare to mine anymore. : VINCENT: Careful now, 'cause my magic is still plenty strong. performs a quick hand gesture, momentarily disabling Van, allowing Kol to Vamp Speed in and shove him into a tomb. : VINCENT: Especially when coupled with head trauma. ON THE ROAD : is driving, while Hayley sits in the passenger seat, driving down the road to go back home. : : HAYLEY: I pushed him away for so long, Klaus, what if What if he doesn't... : KLAUS: He does. phone rings, lighting up to reveal Elijah is calling. : KLAUS: Ask him yourself. black car crashes into there own car. MIKAELSON COMPOUND : and Elijah are in Elijah's study, talking about what their next move is. : : ELIJAH: They're not answering. And the Strix tell me that Lucien is headed to the bayou. He knows where Rebekah is. We're out of time. : FREYA: We need to put an end to this. The only way to get the power I need to kill Lucien is to use Davina. : : in the living room, Davina is still in the protective circle provided to her for safety while Marcel stands with her to talk to her. : DAVINA: This wasn't your fault, or Kol's. The Ancestors hate me because of choices that I made. I'm not a kid. I'm not your responsibility. : MARCEL: Honey, you will always be my responsibility. : DAVINA: What were you supposed to do? Lock me in an attic and keep the world at bay forever? You didn't let me down. I just grew up. Thank you for saving me that first time. And for everything else after. I love you, Marcel. : MARCEL: I love you. rushes into the room and pushes Marcel into the wall. : ELIJAH: Forgive me, Marcel. holds back Marcel as Freya takes hold of Davina, performing the spell to steal the magic from the Ancestors. THE CEMETERY OF THE ANCESTRAL PLANE & THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND : the spell is underway, the scene cuts back and forth between the Ancestral Plane in Lafayette Cemetery, and the downstairs living room of the Mikaelson Compound. : : FREYA: An et ne van ça le eu. Che ke ça le aun. An et ne van ça le eu. Che ke ça le aun : DAVINA: No, please. You'll break the circle! Please, please stop this! Don't do this to me! Don't make me go back, please! screams ''Marcel! : ''snaps Marcel's neck. : DAVINA: No, please, let go! Marcel! No! Let go! Let go! Please let go! : screams as she is forced back into the Ancestral Plane where she comes face to face with Kara, screaming in fear. the compound, Freya turns to her brother. : FREYA: It had to be done. : : and Elijah leave to head out to the bayou. After the break, Marcel is just waking up, and Vincent, Kol and Van return to the compound. : VINCENT: Who broke the circle? : MARCEL: Elijah jumped me. Freya took Davina down somehow. : KOL: My brother? Why would he do that? : MARCEL: Forget about that. We need to resurrect Davina now. : VINCENT: Van's going to use every bit of his Regency power to bring her back. : MARCEL: Good. I'll get Davina's body. THE BAYOU is just pulling himself out of the car wreck, bleeding slightly from the head. He sees Hayley on the ground with a snapped neck and a wooden makeshift stake through her stomach to keep her pinned down. He goes to walk towards Hayley, but is intercepted by Lucien when he appears in front of Klaus. LUCIEN: Nik, I was hoping to run into you. punches Klaus into the car ''Oh come now! There's no fun if it's easy, at least Cami went down swinging. ''is so enraged by this remark that he starts to fight Lucien as best as he can. Ancestral Plane is running away from the Ancestors as fast as she can, breathing heavily and whimpering in fear and pain, while they follow and surround her. BARN - ON THE ROAD and Klaus have taken the fight inside, and they continue to fight, though Lucien clearly has the upper hand. LUCIEN: Haha, have you learnt Nik? I am finally your superior in every way. THE ANCESTRAL PLANE uses magic to pull Davina to the ground, making her slide toward her and the other Ancestors, though Davina tries her best to get away, whimpering in fear. BARN - ON THE ROAD and Lucien continue their fight. LUCIEN: (Howls) Haha, I can smell it, the stench of fear. Uncomfortable isn't it? Knowing your life could be snuffed out any second. THE ANCESTRAL PLANE KARA: (Chants the soul-shredding spell while pointing the lifeblood stone at Davina) DAVINA: No! Please! No! (Screams) BARN - ON THE ROAD and Lucien continue their fight. LUCIEN: Count your heartbeats Klaus. THE ANCESTRAL PLANE KARA: (Continues to chant while the mark from the stone carves into Davina's forehead) DAVINA: (Screams as the spell is complete) THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND (Marcel lies Davina's body down on the floor and strokes her hair away from her face) VINCENT: Okay, it's time to begin. VAN: Respire la vie corpore. Respire la vie corpore. Respire la vie corpore (Unsure if this is correct) KOL: Wake up Davina. MARCEL: Come on. VAN: (Continues to repeat the spell) KOL: Wake up! Come on, wake up! (The spell finishes but nothing happens) MARCEL: What happened? VAN: Nothing, it's like she wasn't there at all. The ancestors got to her first. KOL: Where the bloody hell is she? VINCENT: That's it man, she's gone. kneels next to Davina in despair, starting to cry while he leans their heads together. THE BAYOU (Hayley wakes up, a piece of wood impaled in her side. She gasps for air, coughs and turns around when she hears Lucien and Klaus are still fighting, inside the barn] KLAUS: It's a shame Aurora isn't here to witness your victory. LUCIEN: You think this is inspired by lost love? No, this is about station. A simple stable boy besting a tyrannical king. You have to admit, it's a hell of a story. KLAUS: I am not the villain of this fairytale you conjured. Lucien we were friends. LUCIEN: (Laughs) rushes into the barn to help Klaus fight with Lucien. THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND is furiously pushing Van against the wall. KOL: Do it again! VAN: I can't! If I had a chance at it, it's gone now. KOL: Then you just became disposable. VINCENT: Woah, Kol let him go. It's over. Davina would've want it that way. MARCEL: I should've know better than to trust your family. You people destroy everything you touch. THE BAYOU (Klaus stands up and turns around to see Lucien and Hayley. Lucien is stood behind her with his hand inside her chest, clutching her heart) LUCIEN: Oh well, a queen and a king caught by a one-time pawn. Thus the game comes to it's inevitable end. KLAUS: What are you proving by killing her? It's me you hate. LUCIEN: Was I not clear when I murdered Finn and Camille? I don't care who dies! But since you do, indulge me and I might just spare the mother of your child. Kneel! Get on your knees! I can feel her heart pounding in my fist. Do you really want to measure your pride against my mercy? (Klaus listens to Lucien and kneels, bowing his head. Elijah appears from behind, throwing Lucien back. Klaus stands up and moves. Freya appears and starts reversing the spell) FREYA: *Reverses the spell. Lucien shouts in pain as he loses his upgraded powers* FREYA: His power's gone. He's nothing but an ordinary vampire now. KLAUS: You see that family drama you so joyfully derived does have its merits. LUCIEN: You can kill me but the prophecy still stands, you cannot outrun it. KLAUS: I've heard about 1000 years too much from you. For a century you lived with my name and you never did quite recover from losing it, did you? You became a man of wealth and stature but you never could crawl from my shadow, and in the end, despite the gift of immortality, you have always known what you truly are. You are nothing. (Klaus uses a piece of broken glass to cut Lucien's mouth like Tristan did 1000 years ago. Klaus then rips out his heart before dropping it on the ground. After the break, Klaus then uses a lighter to set fire to Lucien's body. He puts Rebekah's coffin into his car) (Klaus stands with Hayley watching Lucien's body burn.) KLAUS: Camille liked the preservation hall jazz band, for the funeral on second ninth. We should hold the wake at Roussaeu's. Come on, lets let Lucien burn alone eh? We should get back to Kol and Marcel. FREYA: Klaus, there's something you need to know. THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND (Marcel is drinking a bottle of whiskey, Klaus and Elijah show up behind him and he throws the bottle against the wall, smashing it) MARCEL: (Turns around to face Klaus and Elijah) I did everything you asked. I joined your stupid cult, I left my friends in the dust because that's what you needed! KLAUS: Marcel. MARCEL: I fought for Hope! I kept Hayley breathing, I kept white oak from piercing your cold black heart. I did everything. ELIJAH: We know. MARCEL: No you don't. No you don't! KLAUS: Marcel he had no choice! MARCEL: Oh they were right about you yeah, Aurora, Tristan, Lucien. Anybody who's not your family, is nothing to you. Nothing. ELIJAH: Marcellus, you are family. MARCEL: No I'm not. Not anymore. Never again. I am not your family! KLAUS: Marcel. MARCEL: No! No. knocks a chair out of the way, leaving the club and the brothers behind. THE LAFAYETTE CEMETERY (Van is sat down infront of some candles with his eyes closed) KOL: Vincent was right, Davina wouldn't have wanted you dead. Thing is, she was the only one keeping me from being, well me. (Kol attacks Van, feeding on him until he dies. He drops his body on the floor and steps over it, kicking the table full of candles over. He then steps back over Van's body and leaves) THE MIKAELSON COMPOUND (Vincent is stood looking at the circle where Davina was held. Freya enters the room and stands behind him) VINCENT: You destroyed somebody good today, in order to save people who have had more than their share of lifetimes. FREYA: I know, I am so sorry. I had to preserve my family, I couldn't just-- VINCENT: Stop Freya! You're just as much of a blood sucker as the rest of them. (Vincent walks out, leaving Freya alone) (Upstairs Elijah is sat down, holding a glass of whiskey. Hayley arrives at the doorway and walks into the room. She walks over to him and sits down, takes his glass from him and places it the table. Elijah kisses her hand and they turn to look at eachother. Hayley rests her head on his shoulder) (Klaus is sat by Hope's crib watching her, Freya enters the room quietly) FREYA: Seeking some respite from the darkness? Perhaps there's solace in the fact you avenged Cami today. KLAUS: Yet to do right by Camille, we sacrificed someone she cared about. FREYA: Our family is safe. KLAUS: Our family is fractured, there is no victory to celebrate today, my demons won. FREYA: Lucien is not your demon, you may have sired him but you did not create that monster. KLAUS: Today I fear we may have created a new monster entirely. MARCEL'S LOFT (Marcel is watching out of the window) MARCEL: I'm not in the mood for company. VINCENT: Neither am I Marcel, neither am I but see, what happened to Cami, what happened to Davina, cannot go unanswered. I don't like vampires, I don't like you but I do respect you. The same stuff that made Lucien, I extracted it from Aurora's heart. (Marcel turns around at the mention of this as Vincent places the bottle onto the table) MARCEL: And you decided to bring it to me? VINCENT: Marcel, you once drove the Mikaelsons out of this city by summoning the one person they fear most. That was brilliant and I want you to do that one more time, only this time you be the thing that they fear. New Orleans is our home Marcel and it's time we took it back. (Marcel again looks out the window before walking over to the bottle filled with serum) END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Originals Season Three